Noche estrellada
by Atsun
Summary: Bélgica solamente quería pasar un rato a solas con España. ¿Acaso era tanto pedir?


**Disclaimer: **No soy la autora de Hetalia, así que nada me pertenece. Nada de nada ;_;

* * *

><p>Había gente que nacía con estrella y otra que nacía estrellada, eso estaba claro. Bélgica se consideraba a sí misma la persona más estrellada de Europa, al menos en aquel preciso momento. Hacía escasos días que España, su jefe, había llegado de una guerra y ella, como buena secuaz que era, quería encargarse de cuidar de él; ya fuera dándole de comer, cantándole nanas, bañándolo y dándole todo tipo de mimitos que necesitara.<p>

…O quizás simplemente quería pasar tiempo a solas con él porque hacía semanas que no lo veía y extrañaba demasiado su presencia.

Sin embargo, nada más llegar a casa, España abrazó con ternura a Romano, su ojito derecho. Bélgica estaba ilusionada, esperando que de un momento a otro su moreno favorito le diese un beso en la frente y le dijese en un murmullo seductor que la había echado de menos. Pero no fue así. Le acarició la cabeza como si se tratase de un perro, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue a dormir, a pesar de que el crepúsculo no había llegado aún.

Aquel día, Bélgica no tuvo más remedio que perdonarle aquella falta de delicadeza a su jefe, ya que era normal que tras venir de una batalla agotadora el pobre quisiera descansar un poco en una cama mullidita. La belga suspiró. Había estado tanto tiempo esperando el regreso del joven para nada. Aun así, no perdería la esperanza. Seguramente, al día siguiente podría pasar todo el tiempo que quisiese con España. ¡Claro que sí!

Emprendió su viaje al país de los sueños y allí se quedó hasta que los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y la despertaron, provocando que se desperezase como pudiese. Se rascó la cabeza y se preparó mentalmente para afrontar la nueva jornada con energía. Tras vestirse y arreglarse los cabellos para estar impecable, fue a prepararle un desayuno que destacase por su exquisitez y copiosidad al jefe España. A Romano y a Holanda les prepararía lo mismo de siempre, precisamente porque se tenía que notar que la personita especial era _España_ y no cualquier otro hombre de la casa.

Satisfecha, miró con orgullo el desayuno que había preparado. Tostadas con mermelada de melocotón, un gofre con fresas, horchata que había preparado la noche anterior, unas galletitas con canela, un zumo de naranja recién exprimido y un vaso de leche. ¡Cuántos manjares! Bélgica sonrió al imaginarse el rostro maravillado de España al ver tanta comida junta.

Con decisión, se dirigió a la habitación de España. Se había levantado bien temprano para ser ella y no Romano quien le despertase. En medio del pasillo se encontró con Holanda, su hermano mayor, y le dio un beso de buenos días. ¡Ojalá pudiera también darle uno a España! Ya casi extasiada, abrió la puerta del cuarto del español. Ahí estaba él, durmiendo a pierna suelta y con las babas cayéndole por la comisura de la boca. Parecía tan feliz cuando dormía que le daba tristeza tener que despertarlo.

Pero a Romano todo aquello le daba igual. Como la belga estaba quieta ante la puerta, el menor de la casa entró como una bala en el cuarto de España y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba saltándole sobre el estómago como saludo de «buenos» días. Bélgica estaba demasiado impactada como para decir algo, ¡quería que España despertase de una forma bonita! A ser posible, que ella le acariciase el pelo, él abriera los ojos con pereza y dijera que no había nada mejor que ver el bello rostro de _su_ rubia a primera hora.

Mientras Bélgica se deprimía, España gritaba como un descosido ante la agresividad del niño italiano. Cuando se percató de que ya había abandonado a Morfeo, Romano se quedó sentado en la tripa del español, con una mirada expectante.

—Quiero mi desayuno y lo quiero _ya_ —exigió el pequeño.

—Socorro… —murmuró el mayor de los dos con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Bélgica suspiró e intento adornar su cara con una sonrisa gentil e incluso maternal. Se aproximó a Romano y clavó su mirada verde sobre él. No podía enfadarse con el pequeño por haber despertado a España antes que ella, así que sólo podía resignarse.

—Romano, tienes el desayuno en el comedor —aclaró con un tono amable—. Te he preparado pan con aceite, que está para chuparse los dedos, ¿vale?

—¿Pan con aceite? —no pudo reprimir un mohín de disgusto. Por mucho que el niño adorase a Bélgica, lo cierto era que aquel desayuno le parecía un tanto pobre— ¿No puedo comer pizza? ¿O un tomate?

—Pero si comes pan con aceite, crecerás tanto o más que mi hermano. ¡Y no sabes lo que me gustan los chicos grandotes!

Ante eso, Romano no pudo replicar. La sangre se apelotonó en sus rechonchas mejillas al pensar en él siendo un hombre alto y cogiendo a cierta belga en brazos. Decidido, fue corriendo al comedor para devorar su desayuno. Bélgica rió. ¡Cuánta energía tenía el pequeño cuando le convenía!

—Bel… Acércate… —susurró España tal y como si estuviese a punto de ser llevado por la muerte.

Obedeció y se quedó observándolo, a la espera de lo que España pudiese hacer. Él, lentamente, sostuvo las delicadas manos de la joven entre las suyas y le dirigió una mirada que desbordaba ternura. Si Bélgica fuese otro tipo de chica, se sonrojaría ante aquello; no obstante, se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa gatuna y a mirarle, divertida.

—Gracias, Bel… Me has salvado la vida… —la miró con devoción.

—¡Pero qué exagerado eres! —soltó una risotada— Ah, por cierto, te he preparado un desayuno especial. ¡Espera un momentito, te lo traigo a la cama!

—No hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias, mujer —se sonrojó un poco y rió flojamente—. Que no estoy de cumpleaños.

—¿Acaso necesito una ocasión especial para tratar bien a mi jefe favorito? —preguntó ella con una apariencia aún más gatuna que antes. España sonrió.

Más contenta que unas castañuelas, volvió al comedor para coger la bandeja donde estaba el suculento desayuno que le había preparado al español. Sin embargo, nada más entrar en el comedor divisó a Romano zampándose el pan con aceite y, eb la otra punta de la habitación, a su propio hermano hincándole el diente al desayuno de España con toda la santa pachorra del mundo.

Bélgica pensaba que le iba a dar un patatús, porque sintió cómo el corazón le saltaba agobiado por todo el pecho. Gritó con el impacto y fue corriendo hasta su hermano para impedir que siguiese comiendo —o, en su defecto, matarlo directamente—, pero correr con un vestido _no_ era sencillo. _Nada _sencillo. Holanda miró a su hermana con su típica expresión taciturna.

Romano aún estaba demasiado ensimismado comiendo la rebanada con aceite a la par que fantaseaba sobre su futuro como marido de Bélgica como para percatarse de la situación.

—¡¿Pero qué diantres haces comiendo la comida de España? —gritó enfurecida.

—No pone en ninguna parte que sea la comida del español ese —replicó él, molesto por el barullo que estaba armando su hermana.

—¡No me vengas con esas! —se cruzó de brazos— ¡Sabes de sobras que tu desayuno es pan con aceite!

—El pan con aceite _no_ es un desayuno. Además, el flacucho de España jamás se podría comer todo esto.

Bélgica frunció el ceño. Ojalá hubiera una sartén cerca, así podría imitar a su amiga Hungría y darle el golpe de su vida a Holanda. ¡Era un grosero!

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —refunfuñó la chica— ¡Escupe todo lo que hayas comido!

—No.

—¡Escupe!

—Ni hablar.

Ya harta de los caprichos de su hermano, Bélgica arrancó el trozo de gofre que colgaba de la boca de Holanda (¡si es que comía como los cerdos!) y lo dejó en la bandeja, la cual miró con auténtico horror. Más de la mitad de las galletas faltaban, la horchata brillaba por su ausencia, el gofre parecía estar roído por las ratas, las tostadas también estaban mordisqueadas y sólo el zumo resistía con dignidad el ataque holandés. Bélgica decidió que no le podía dar aquel engendro de desayuno a España, así que corrió en busca de un tomate —vaciló sobre si lanzárselo a Holanda, pero decidió no hacerlo para demostrar que no era tan inmadura como él— y de un vaso de leche. Seguía siendo un desayuno patético, pero al menos contenía tomate. Algo es algo.

Cogió la bandeja y volvió al dormitorio de España, pensando por el camino en qué excusa podría inventar para no hacer el ridículo ante él. Nada más ver cómo la muchacha entraba en el cuarto, la mirada del español se iluminó con alegría. ¡Venía con una bandeja y todo! Se sentó emocionado en la cama y le dio gracias a Dios por tener al menos una secuaz competente.

—¡Aquí está el desayuno del rey de la casa! —proclamó Bélgica alegre, pero un poco nerviosa. Colocó la bandeja cuidadosamente entre las piernas del «rey de la casa».

— ¡Muchas gracias, Bel, eres encantadora! —sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¡No sé ni cómo darte las gracias por tu amabilidad!

Esbozó una sonrisa gatuna. ¡Aquella era su oportunidad! Se inclinó hacia el español y se señaló su propia mejilla para indicarle que le diese un beso como recompensa. A España le costó un poco relacionar los conceptos —era complicado ponerse a pensar de buena mañana—, pero gustosamente iba a posar sus labios sobre la cara de Bélgica cuando de pronto, Romano y Holanda irrumpieron en la habitación, discutiendo como de costumbre. Se quedó mirándolos con una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación, mientras que la rubia simplemente se estaba empezando a enfadar.

—¡Oye, el mocoso italiano de las narices ha cogido mi pan con aceite y se lo ha comido! —exclamó molesto mientras agarraba a Romano por la camisa, dejándolo en suspensión.

—¡Te oí decir que no querías las puñeteras rebanadas, así que las cogí yo! —pataleó, rojo de la furia— ¡Y bájame ya, cabeza repollo!

—Cabeza repollo… —España rió entre dientes.

—No te rías —dijo Holanda con una expresión asesina.

—¡A ver, a ver! ¡Calma en la sala! —exclamó Bélgica, intentando imponer algo de cordura— ¡Dejad de pelear ya! ¡Suelta al pobre Romano!

Holanda obedeció a regañadientes. Liberó al italiano, quien cayó al suelo de culo. El pobre niño fue llorando hasta España y le tiraba de la manga para que se levantase e hiciera algo al respecto.

—¡Pégale, tonto! ¡Pégale! —el pequeño sollozaba y deseaba una venganza— ¡Me ha hecho daño, maldita sea!

—¡Ay, mi pobre niño! —apartó la bandeja y colocó al italiano en su regazo, abrazándolo como si fuera un muñeco— ¡Holanda, no te pases con Roma! ¡No es más que un niño!

—Eso lo dices tú porque nadie te ha robado comida —masculló el holandés, tras cruzar los brazos y apartar la mirada.

—Mira quién habló, que la casa honró… —susurró Bélgica con malicia.

—También es cierto… —reconoció España. Romano le sacó la lengua a su archienemigo— Venga, Roma, pídele perdón a Holanda. Tampoco está bien robar comida, ¿eh? ¡Venga, ya sé! —exclamó con una sonrisa jovial— ¡Ya que Bel me ha preparado tanta comida a mí, la compartiré con vosotros!

A Bélgica le dio un tic en un ojo. Si bien le parecía adorable que España compartiese el desayuno, no le hacía gracia que los otros dos también comieran. ¡Se suponía que era un desayuno _romántico_! Aunque obviamente, España nunca se daría cuenta de ese detalle.

—Yo no como nada que esté de tus babas —soltó Holanda con un tono despreciativo y con la mirada clavada directamente en España.

—Pues no comas y lárgate —contestó Romano.

—A callar, mantecas.

—¡¿A quién estás llamando gordo? —aún en brazos de España, Romano volvía a echar humo por culpa del insulto del holandés. Eso sí, ya estaba empezando a zampar las galletas.

Tanto Holanda y Bélgica se resignaron y aceptaron comer. Ella tenía que reconocer que cocinaba muy bien, sí señor. Holanda y Romano, como si fueran lobos famélicos, vaciaron la bandeja en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Lo único que sobró fue un tomate, que fue precisamente lo único que pudo degustar España.

A Bélgica le dio otro tic. ¡Tanto cocinar para que al final España sólo comiera _un_ tomate!

—¡Y ahora dadle las gracias a Bélgica por ser tan buena! —exclamó España, aún comiendo su fruta favorita.

—Muchas gracias, Bélgica. Que Dios te lo pague —susurró Italia del sur con un rubor adornando su rostro rechoncho.

—Gracias —murmuró su hermano de mala gana.

—No hay de qué —Bélgica se sentía algo incómoda.

Unos minutos después, Romano ya volvía a holgazanear, Holanda a revisar sus mercancías exóticas (¿qué sería el opio ese que compró en Asia?) y Bélgica a hacer las tareas del hogar. España, por su parte, fue a darse un baño. Le encantaba cómo danzaban las gotas en su piel bronceada y, ante todo, la sensación de estar tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo. ¡Estaba tan harto de las armaduras y de tanto traje fastuoso que no había nada que le alegrase más que darse un baño en pelota picada!

Bélgica intuyó que el jefe se estaría lavando, así que irrumpió en el baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si no estuviese haciendo nada pervertido, y observó cómo España cantaba alegre en el baño y jugueteaba con el agua.

—¡España! —canturreó la belga.

El aludido se sobresaltó, no sólo por el hecho de que su mundo de fantasías se había ido al garete por culpa de la voz aguda de la chica, sino porque Bélgica, una jovencita, le estuviera viendo tanta piel. No es que pudiese atisbar sus regiones vitales, pero aun así su sentido del pudor y la vergüenza le decían que no era correcto que ella estuviera ahí.

—¡B-Bélgica! —exclamó con un leve sonrojo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a lavarte la cabeza, ¡sabe Dios si tienes pulgas!

—Posiblemente —el chico soltó una carcajada—, al fin y al cabo he tenido que pelear contra Francia.

Ambos rieron. Bélgica cogió una banqueta que había en una esquina y la situó en el lugar oportuno para lavar aquellos cabellos morenos. Se sentó, cogió jabón de Castilla y se dispuso a echarle agua en la cabeza. Lo demás fue coser y cantar. España cerró los ojos, extasiado ante la placentera sensación que le provocaban aquellos dedos belgas al limpiarle el pelo. Bélgica sonrió llena de ternura.

—No sabes la cara que estás poniendo —comentó entre risas.

—Me la imagino —respondió España con voz cantarina, aún con los ojos cerrados—. Pero es que me da gustito.

—Hablando de gustito, me debes un beso en la mejilla, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Vaya, es cierto! —exclamó alarmado— Te lo doy luego, cuando esté seco, ¿vale?

Bélgica asintió, aunque sabía que España no la iba a poder ver. En cierto modo, quería que no la viese, ya que si él abriese los ojos en aquel momento no vería la sonrisa gatuna que solía adornar el rostro de su secuaz, sino la mirada de una muchacha enamorada. Aunque, ¿acaso importaba? Bélgica siempre estaba intentando mostrarle sus sentimientos a España, a pesar de que él nunca se daba cuenta de _nada_. Era un joven demasiado atolondrado e inocente como para darse cuenta de los mensajes tan sutiles que sólo las mujeres enviaban.

—¿Sabes qué, Bel? Eres una de las pocas personas que siempre me trata bien —comentó con algo de tristeza— A veces me da la sensación de que nadie me quiere.

—¡No seas bobo! —le dio un tirón de pelos— Mi hermano y Roma te quieren, pero lo demuestran a su forma. Y yo _te quiero mucho_.

—Quizás tengas razón —soltó una risita ahogada—. ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

—Soy toda oídos —declaró mientras continuaba lavándole el pelo.

—Cuando estoy en la guerra, extraño tus sonrisas —susurró con un tono suave y meloso—. Cuando estoy herido, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que aparezcas de la nada con una bandeja llena de pastelitos y me digas que todo está bien, que no tengo que preocuparme de nada —realizó una pausa breve y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas—. Y que me abraces.

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Bélgica se vio incapaz de contestar. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? ¡Ella no era una chica tímida! Su corazón estaba demasiado sobresaltado como para analizar las palabras del español. ¿Qué significaban exactamente? ¿Y por qué había tantas preguntas?

—¿Bel? ¿Te pasa algo? Has dejado de lavarme el pelo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, nada! —siguió con su cometido, ya estaba demasiado alterada.

Nada más terminar de lavarle la cabeza, se fue inmediatamente a su cuarto a reflexionar. Su plan inicial también incluía lavarle la espalda, pero en aquellas condiciones no podía. Su cara ardía. No sabía si tomarse las palabras de España como una declaración o una mera demostración de afecto fraternal. Suspiró. Ahora ya sabía lo que sentía Romano cada vez que se ponía rojo como un tomate.

¡Aquello no podía quedar así! Tenía que hablar con España y aclarar las cosas. Antes de que se diera cuenta, España ya estaba por la casa —vestido, muy al pesar de la joven— jugueteando con Romano. La muchacha de cabellos dorados se acercó al español, pero alguien se adelantó y fue corriendo hacia él. Alguien que no debería estar ahí.

—¡Españaaaaa! —gritó una voz bastante desagradable— ¡¿Cómo puedes estar en guerra con Francia otra vez? ¿Eres tonto? ¡Tenía planeado ir de copas con vosotros dos, pero resulta que el gabacho está hecho una mierda!

Prusia. El ducado de Prusia, en su máximo esplendor, estaba agarrando a España por los hombros y meneándolo de un lado a otro, completamente despechado por no poder echar un trago con sus amigos.

—¿Prusia? ¿Y tú aquí? —preguntó el español con una sonrisa, a pesar de que su amigo le estaba maltratando.

—¡Te lo acabo de decir! —lo soltó y puso los brazos en jarra— ¡Siempre estás a lo tuyo y claro, luego llegan las desgracias!

—¿Qué desgracias?

—¡La falta de cerveza! ¿Te parece poco?

—Yo es que soy más de vino, además…

—¡Además nada! —gritó indignado— ¿Cómo vas a compensar a este asombroso servidor? ¿Eh?

Tras un intento más o menos exitoso de diálogo, los dos países decidieron ir al pueblo más cercano a pasarlo en grande. A Bélgica le regresó el tic. ¿Cómo era posible que Prusia fuese tan rematadamente inoportuno?

Volvió a suspirar amargamente. Ahora se quedaría con el corazón en vilo hasta que España se dignase a volver, posiblemente a la madrugada. Como ya no podía regresar al pasado, Bélgica se convenció a sí misma de que tenía que concentrarse en el presente y en el futuro.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y trayendo todo el hastío que había en la península Ibérica a la habitación de Bélgica. Intento leer un libro con distintos poemas de Garcilaso de la Vega, pero obviamente estaban en castellano y ella aún no hablaba con fluidez aquel idioma. Y todos los libros estaban en dicha lengua. Intentó ir a pasar el tiempo con su hermano, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con el opio. Romano, por su parte, estaba hecho un ovillo en la enorme cama de España. «La siesta, qué gran invento para los vagonetas», pensó Bélgica reprimiendo una risita.

Presa del aburrimiento más odioso, Bélgica decidió hacer alguna estupidez y pasar un buen rato sola. Dado que Romano estaba durmiendo y tenía los ojos bien cerrados, la belga no se cortó ni un pelo a la hora de desvestirse en el cuarto del español y ponerse algunas de sus ropas. Se miró en el espejo. Aquellos trapos viejos le quedaban grandes, pero le encantaba cómo le sentaban. Además, olían a él. A su español. Sonrió pícaramente, como si hubiese realizado la mayor travesura del mundo y se dispuso a dar un paseo por la casa con sus nuevos atuendos. ¡Se sentía genial! Podía moverse con total libertad, ¡era una sensación tan diferente! Lo único que le preocupaba un poco era el hecho de que los pantalones le estaban muy flojos y se le iban a caer de un momento a otro.

Cuando por fin hubo acabado con todos sus jugueteos, la belga se echó con Romano en la cama de España. Era tan espaciosa, tan blandita… Y olía tanto a él. Acarició la cabecita de Italia del sur e intentó echarse una siesta. A lo mejor estaba bien y todo. Lo que no sabía acerca de las siestas era que debían ser relativamente breves. Un sueñecito de media hora _era_ una siesta; uno de una hora, también era una siesta. Uno de dos o tres horas también _podría_ ser considerado una siesta. Uno de ocho horas era de todo menos siesta. Así que cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de luz. ¿Ya era de noche? Lo segundo fue la mirada curiosa de cierto español clavada en ella. Bélgica dio un respingo. ¡Aquello no se lo esperaba!

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bélgica, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

—Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees? —esbozó una sonrisa burlona— Entro en mi habitación después de estar de fiesta y veo un vestido tirado en el suelo y a cierta rubita durmiendo en _mi_ cama con _mi _ropa puesta.

Bélgica permaneció en silencio. La verdad era que España tenía más razón que un santo.

—¿Y no te di pena? Es decir, estoy durmiendo y me despiertas —bromeó ella—. Qué malo, ¿no?

—¡Yo no te desperté! —se defendió rápidamente— ¡Sólo te miraba mientras dormías!

—¿Me mirabas mientras dormía? —su sonrisa de gato apareció en su rostro.

—Sí… —asintió con cierta vergüenza— Estabas acurrucadita, dando pataditas y murmurando tonterías con los pantalones bajados y…

—Espera —Bélgica lo detuvo—. ¿Con los pantalones _bajados_?

—¡Así es! —volvió a asentir con una sonrisa bobalicona— Y como pensé que cogerías frío, te los volví a poner. ¡No veas la cantidad de patadas que me dabas!

Bélgica estaba más roja que un tomate. _Mucho_ más. ¡España le había visto _todo_! Si bien llevaba la ropa interior puesta, no dejaba de ser embarazoso que un hombre la viera en tales condiciones. Y menos cuando estaba travestida. Encima, él seguía con la sonrisa de pánfilo en sus labios. Se dio cuenta del bochorno de su secuaz y le acarició la cabecita con dulzura para intentar tranquilizarla.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, tienes unas piernas muy bonitas —aclaró sin malicia.

Ella, negándose a escuchar cualquier palabra que saliese de la boca de España, escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada.

—¡Bel, si te pones en esa postura se te volverán a caer los pantalones!

Ya intentando mirar el lado cómico de la situación, Bélgica cogió la almohada y se la lanzó al español, que adoptó un mohín bastante curioso y, riendo a carcajadas, le devolvió el golpe. Estuvieron jugando un buen rato hasta que Holanda, con cara de muy pocos amigos, entró en la habitación y los fulminó con la mirada.

—No sé qué estáis haciendo, pero dejad de hacer ruido _ya_. Joder.

La pareja se disculpó y se sonrió con complicidad. El holandés, que ya estaba demasiado cansado como para pelear con España y preguntar por qué diablos su hermana llevaba ropa de hombre, volvió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Por fin.

—Deberíamos guardar silencio. No quiero despertar a Romano —comentó España en un susurro— ¿Vamos afuera? Parece que hoy hay una noche estrellada.

Aceptó encantada. Quizás por fin podría pasar un rato en paz con su jefe. Se levantaron de la cama a la vez y salieron a hurtadillas de la casa. Bélgica no podía apartar la vista del brazo de España, así que decidió aferrarse a él como muestra de afecto. Él sonrió. Ya fuera, se tumbaron en la hierba y observaron aquel manto estrellado que estaba sobre ellos. Aquella paz que sólo la noche traía consigo logró que ambos estuvieran en silencio, sin decirse nada. Pero Bélgica quería hablar. Necesitaba escuchar de nuevo la voz del español, aunque pareciese una tontería.

—España.

—Dime.

—Aún sigo esperando mi beso.

—Te di varios por toda la cara mientras dormías —contestó, risueño.

—¡Eso no vale! —se incorporó con un puchero algo fingido— Tramposo.

España adoptó la misma posición que ella y le acarició la mejilla lentamente, admirando la suavidad de su piel. Ella sonrió ante aquellos mimos, soltando risitas esporádicas.

—¿Vas a darme mi beso o aún tienes que prepararte psicológicamente? —chufleteó.

—Hija, sólo estaba intentando crear un ambiente agradable —soltó una carcajada. Le parecía gracioso que la pobre chica se impacientase tanto por un casto beso en la mejilla.

Sin más dilación, España se inclinó un posó sus labios sobre la mejilla derecha de Bélgica. Cuando separó sus rostros, una sonrisa traviesa atravesaba el rostro de la joven.

—Qué _intenso_ —bromeó Bélgica e intentando contener una risa tonta—. A Romano siempre lo estás besuqueando de mala manera, pero a mí me das el beso más soso del mundo y ya te apartas.

—Oye, que fuiste tú la que pidió un beso en la mejilla —replicó, mitad ofendido y mitad jocoso.

Con una sonrisa felina, Bélgica cogió con delicadeza la cara del español y le plantó un beso en el morro. A pesar de que era un beso bastante inocente en los labios, el moreno se ruborizó como si fuera el primero que hubiese recibido en su larguísima vida. Aunque la belga tenía un aspecto dulce y encantador, la verdad era que era una chica bastante atrevida, al menos eso opinaba él. Pero mentiría si dijera que aquella osadía no lo tenía enamorado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de bobo? —preguntó, conteniendo las ganas de abrazar al español por ser tan tontorrón.

—Es que me parece curioso que te sulfures porque te coloque los pantalones para que no te resfríes y que luego tú vayas y me beses —contestó con una mirada juguetona.

—¡No es lo mismo! —se defendió ella.

España, ignorando las quejas de su secuaz, la espachurró entre sus brazos y depositó besos en su cabeza. Ella, al contrario que Romano, no forcejeaba ni intentaba zafarse, sino que correspondía al abrazo gustosamente.

Decían que había gente que nacía con estrella y que otra nacía estrellada. España, por lo menos, tenía claro que pertenecía al primer grupo, porque sólo un hombre realmente afortunado podría estar abrazando a la estrella más bella de todo el firmamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Qué final tan malo, por Dios xD ¡Lo siento mucho! En fin, al principio esta historia iba a ser Hungría/Austria, pero como España/Bélgica me gusta muchísimo más y casi no hay nada de esta parejita, cambié de opinión. Por cierto, tengo que hacer un par de aclaraciones:

* Aunque Romano y Holanda nunca hayan salido discutiendo en el manga, mi headcanon establece que siempre se están peleando, pero que en el fondo del corazón se tienen algo de cariño (?).

* El desayuno que prepara Bélgica quizás sea algo anacrónico (¿existían los gofres a principios del siglo XVI?), pero teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de una serie en la que un italiano en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial asegura que su compañero alemán tiene DVDs porno, decidí incluir los gofres de todos modos.

Y nada más que decir~ Este fic se lo dedico a todos los fans del SpaBel , que somos poquitos pero matones (?).


End file.
